The Bad Wolf, The Gallifreyans and Torchwood 4
by ficlover08
Summary: Torchwood is gone, Pete's World is dead and Rose is the Bad Wolf whose stuck with her team in her original universe in 1911 with her baby brother and her baby daughter. Oh and did I mention Romana and Susan, two gallifreyans are members of her team.
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Summary: Torchwood is gone, Pete's world is dead and Rose is the Bad Wolf who just happens to send her team and the remaining members of her family to the year 1911 in Farringham where Rose inherits the Tyler Mansion. Oh and did I mention Romana and Susan, two time ladies are part of her team. Watch as Rose establishes the legendary Torchwood 4, deals with being a 'Goddess', homeless time ladies, babies, ex boyfriends and suitors all the while trying to find a way to get to the year 2007 and back to the Doctor all without having the help of a fully functioning TARDIS.

AN: In this story Rose has all her Bad Wolf powers but can't control them yet. Romana was saved by a Gallifreyan woman who raised her. Owen and Tosh don't die instead they get sent to the past, Donna and Martha are both the Doctor's companions in season 3 that's why there would be a mix of references from both seasons and finally Harriet Jones remained Prime Minister because Rose managed to stop the Doctor from removing her from office. The name Lowell means Wolf which I thought was fitting to Rose.

* * *

Rose Tyler sighed as she thought about the life that she had been living for five years. A life filled with wonder, laughter, excitement, love, heartache and danger. She also couldn't help but notice how much she had changed since her journey began. At twenty four, she had lived a life far fuller than most people, fell so deeply in love with a man that it hurt to be away from him and had a child that she thought was so precious. But the biggest change of all for Rose Tyler was her change from an average girl to a companion to the defender of the earth and finally to the powerful Bad Wolf.

You see once upon a time, Rose Marion Tyler was an average nineteen year old shop girl from London. However, all that changed when a man called the Doctor grabbed her hand and told her to run. And that was what she did, for two years she ran with him. And in those two years a lot had happened. For you see the Doctor, was actually a double hearted alien called a Time Lord, and he wasn't just any Time Lord, he was the last of his kind. The others had been wiped out during the Last Great Time War.

In the two years that Rose had stayed with the Doctor, they had met a lot of people, seen a lot of places, saved a lot of lives and most of all had shared a love that seemed to heal the Doctor. Of course, being in love with a nine hundred and three year old alien was difficult for Rose, especially after he regenerated into a younger, more dashing and all around charming man. But Rose was patient, even when she felt her heartbreak as she saw him kiss Reinette aka Madame Du Pompadour. Never once did she lose her temper instead she had held him as he grieved for Reinette's death.

Time passed blissfully for them as the Doctor, finally getting tired of all the stares that Rose had been attracting and wanting to make her officially his, had done the one thing he never thought he would do… and that was to go domestic and marry Rose Tyler. Although he knew that there wouldn't be any change in how they were with each other, after all they had been sharing a bed with each other for some months now, but there was just something appealing about the idea that he would get to call Rose his. Well… that and the fear that Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler, would find out about their sleeping arrangements and slap the hell out of him.

Yes, life was good for the two of them. Just rushing about the entirety of space and time and occasionally stopping by at Jackie's for some tea and laundry. Jackie had been so pleased by the idea of planning a wedding for them that the Doctor had, in an attempt to please his future mother-in-law, given her free reign over the wedding details as well as the credit card UNIT had given him. Two years of running had come to an abrupt stop when on one particular trip to Jackie's, some 'ghosts' appeared. That led to the whole Canary Wharf debacle, which led to Rose ending up in the Parallel Universe living with her Parallel Dad, her real mum and her ex boyfriend Mickey. Four months after Canary Wharf, Rose heard the Doctor's voice and so the whole family had decided to go with Rose as she followed the voice all the way to a beach in Norway known as Darlig Ulv Straden or Bad Wolf Bay. The irony was not lost to Rose though as she stood there face to face with the hologram projection of the man she loved.

"_Where are you?" Rose asked as she saw him standing there in the middle of the beach._

"_I'm in the Tardis. I found one last tiny gap about to close" The Doctor started "and it takes a lot of power to send this message. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say good bye."_

"_You look like a ghost." Rose said disbelievingly._

"_Oh wait, hang on." The Doctor said as he pointed the sonic screw driver at the console and suddenly, his image solidified._

"_Can I?" Rose asked raising her hand._

"_I'm still just an image. No touch." The Doctor said shaking his head._

"_Can't you get me?" Rose asked pleadingly. It wasn't that she didn't love her family; it was just that she needed him._

"_The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." He said._

"_So?" Rose asked laughingly as the Doctor smiled as well._

"_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor asked looking around._

"_We're in Norway. In a beach called Darlig Ulv Straden." Rose replied_

"_Dalek?" The Doctor asked alarmed as Rose laughed._

"_Darlig. It's Norwegian for Bad. We're in Bad Wolf Bay." Rose replied before asking "How long have we got?"_

"_Two minutes." The Doctor replied solemly._

"_I don't even know what to say." Rose said_

"_You've still got Mr. Mickey eh." The Doctor said nodding to him._

"_There's five of us now" Rose had said as she looked at him, drinking his image in "mum, dad, Mickey and the baby." She finished trying to gauge his reaction._

"_You're not? Are you?" The Doctor had asked sadly, his expression one of heartbreak. Even Rose's heart was breaking because she had a suspicion that she was but there was no way to tell. Not until she showed signs, after all, Gallifreyan babies… well those that were born naturally, were born twelve months after their conception._

"_No" Rose said shakily "it's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way." She told him as well. Their time was running out and some things still needed to be said._

"_What about you? Are you?" The Doctor asked._

"_Yeah I've been thinking about working in the shop." Rose replied trying to keep it lighthearted._

"_That's good." The Doctor said as Rose laughed._

"_No, Torchwood's starting back up here. I thought I could use my alien expertise to help them." Rose said._

"_Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth." The Doctor said proudly. As Rose smiled at him._

"_You're dead officially. Back home. So many people died and you just went missing." He told her._

"_I love you. I really do. Please. Find someone to help you. You need someone to keep you company. And remember that I will always love you." Rose said as tears made its way down her cheeks._

"_Quite right to." The Doctor said "I suppose… if this is the last time I'll get to say it. Rose Tyler I…" the Doctor never got to finish the sentence as their time ran out and the hologram faded._

Rose snapped back to reality as she looked around the world that she had been living in for the past three years. The world that, in three months, had gone to hell. The stars had started fading and alien species suddenly tried to conquer earth as they fought for the one world that seemed to be a safe haven. Torchwood and UNIT just couldn't cope with all the invasions and wars. They didn't have enough man power, or the technology to protect the world. But that sure as hell didn't… doesn't stop them from trying.

Rose glanced at her family, her team. On staff were two aliens. Gallifreyan Time Ladies. Romana Advorentular, a former companion of the Doctor, who was also the last President of Gallifrey before she was taken away to safety by a woman who had taken care of her and who loved her as if she were her own daughter. The second was Susan Foreman, the Doctor's granddaughter who had taken to calling her 'grandmother' when she realized the relationship between the Doctor and Rose.

The other three on her team were Mickey Smith, Jake Simmonds and Lisa Hallet. A woman who Mickey proclaims is 'like a sister' to him as she likewise does with him. Rose looked back at the team she now had. They were the only survivors she had seen so far as she glanced at Susan who was holding the three year old Tony Tyler and to Lisa who was holding her little girl Angelica Tyler. Lisa and Susan were both their tech experts even if they knew how to fight. Rose smiled sadly as she looked at her little brother wishing with all her heart that fate had been kinder and that she would have been able to save them. But she couldn't, as those Draconians had killed all those who had been part of the peace relations team. It was headed by her father and her mother, had been forced to go as they were to represent the human race. Both Susan and Romana had been away in Asia dealing with another alien threat.

Afterwards, the mass wave of different species of alien invaders arrived and both Romana and Susan had arrived to help Rose run Torchwood and bury her parents. When the aliens came, the world fell and a majority of the population had been killed. Seeing what needed to be done, Torchwood and UNIT despite lacking in man power and in weapons had scattered into different parts of the world. Each team leading a rebellion against the alien invaders.

However, by the third month, Rose had lost contact of the teams and they were assumed dead. Rose set her sights on the ruins of Hull, hoping that there was someone still alive. She shifted the small backpack that she had on her. It was a backpack that was bigger on the inside and it had contained weapons from Torchwood, clothes, jewelry, food, picture albums, a med kit and some earpieces. The bag had been created by Romana and Susan using their knowledge of Gallifreyan technology. Each member had a bag of their own which contained their necessities and some personal effects. They had cleaned out Torchwood and the Tyler Manor for whatever they seemed to need or would want to take over.

As the team moved through the ruined streets of Hull, they had to block out the smell of the decaying bodies that littered the streets. Their senses were on high alert. Looking for any threat or any survivors.

"I think I found something."Romana said as she crouched down beside an upturned car. She was dusting off a disk with a key attached to the case.

"Is that?" Rose said with a gasp.

"I think so." Mickey said solemnly as the three female aliens looked at them in confusion.

"They were planning on using it!" Lisa exclaimed horrified as she shifted Angelica, who had began to whimper, in her arms.

"What is it?" Romana asked

"It's the Oshterhaggen Key. It's a key that UNIT designed to activate the nuclear war heads that are embedded in the earth's crust. It's only to be used in case there truly is no hope left for the world and the humans are truly suffering. I suppose UNIT decided that it was time to use it." Jake replied turning to Romana who suddenly had a dark expression on her face as she nodded in understanding.

Just then the world started to shake around them and explosions started occurring.

"It's the Oshterhaggen key. I think UNIT's used it." Rose said as Jake grabbed her by the waist as she lost her footing. Suddenly they felt the heat of the explosion rushing through them before Rose glowed golden and raised her arm as she raised her arm. They fell through the darkness and landed in a field. Rose, whose hair had turned into a natural golden color as a result of the Bad Wolf, and Jake whose hair had once been spiky had grown longer from the lack of haircuts had been styling it to look more like that of a business man's, had shaken their heads trying to stop the ringing in their ears.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Rose used her Bad Wolf powers brought us here to escape. I think she brought us back in time." Romana replied.

"So when are we?" Rose asked.

"We're in May 14, 1911." Susan and Romana replied automatically using their Time Lady senses. Both Romana and Susan had tears in their eyes as they remembered Gallifrey and the fate that this world would suffer.

"Hang on. We're in 1911. We haven't got clothes, no money and no house. What are we gonna do?" Mickey asked.

"Oh don't you doubt me just yet." Romana said as she started pulling out some period clothes that seemed to be from the era.

"Where did that come from?" Mickey asked as he raised his gun looking for any potential threat.

"My Tardis just can't travel in time and space anymore. But she isn't dead. If I can just fix her up we might be able to leave." Romana replied.

"Hang on. Your Tardis is in there?" Rose asked incredulously .

"My chameleon arch isn't broken. Besides, this is a newer version than the one the Doctor has." Romana replied as she handed them the clothes.

After they were done changing, they started to make their way down the road and into a small village.

"I'll see what I can sell." Rose said as she rummaged through her backpack which had been hidden by a perception filter.

"Ah! Got it." She said as she pulled out a golden locket that was given to her by one of her suitors. A suitor who was only after the Tyler fortune.

A few minutes after that, Rose and the others sat down in the village's pub as she pocketed the money she had earned from selling the locket.

As they sat down to eat the food they had ordered and after explaining that they were new to the village, two men approached their table. The first was a young man who appeared to be in his twenties, tall and handsome with blonde hair and green eyes. The second was an older man, larger and balding. Both had kind eyes and were dressed in business attires.

"We're looking for a Ms. Rose Tyler." The younger man said as everyone looked at him cautiously.

"I'm Rose Tyler… well… was Rose Tyler. But I go by the name of Rose Lowell now." Rose said coming up with a name on the spot.

"Ah forgive us. We didn't know that you were married." The older man said.

"Married and widowed." Rose corrected.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The young man said sincerely looking at Rose earnestly.

"What can I do for you?" Rose asked.

"I'm Gregory Hill. I've been handling your family's accounts for years. And this is Luis Parker, his family has been handling the estate and legal affairs of your family for generations. We've come here because your grandfather, Robert Tyler, had recently passed away and in his will he bequeathed to you all of his money and property. I have written to you about it and you have responded in kind. I assume that's why you're here." The older man, Mr. Gregory said.

"Ah yes. Now please sit down and I shall introduce you to everyone." Rose said after getting over her shock.

"This is Jacob Simmonds, my half-brother. That is Romana Lowell my sister-in-law, our niece Susan Foreman. My daughter Angelica Lowell, my baby brother Anthony Tyler. Our staff Michael Smith and his step-sister Elizabeth Hallet." She said nodding to each of them. Coming up with a cover story for them as fast as possible.

The meeting had gone on for an hour after which Rose and the others were led to the Tyler Mansion which was near an all boys school. After giving Rose the key, Mr. Gregory gave Rose a letter which had come from her 'grandfather'. After which, the two left.

The mansion was truly beautiful and looked like a typical Victorian era mansion in an Italianate style made of bricks with flat roofs; it had wide overhanging eaves with brackets and cornices, with a square cupola. Two large porches, one in the front overlooking the courtyard and one in the back overlooking the garden, both were topped with balustrade balconies. The windows were tall and double-paneled with hood molding with segmented arches above the windows. And the doors were double doors made with the finest oak. The house was in a light yellow color giving it a warm welcoming feel. The garden was large with different types of flowers and a lake in the very end. There was an area near the stables where horses could be ridden, it led directly to the courtyard. There were about twenty bedrooms on the second floor all with large king sized four poster beds with deep colored hangings, gas lamps and window sits and rich colored curtains. Rose's room had been designed with stencils of roses with birds flying around, the room was larger, it had its own sitting area, a beautiful crystal gas chandelier hung from the top of the center of the room. It had its own fireplace and a large closet. On one side of the room was a desk on the other was a vanity Rose's room or the master's bedroom was on the corner of the house so it had numerous windows that gave different views from the garden to the courtyard to the stables. There was a door that led to her private bathroom and another that led into the nursery.

The nursery was large and decorated in light pleasant pastel colors. There were two changing tables, two cradles, two prams and two of everything. One for a boy and one for a girl. It was obviously intended to be Tony and Angelica's room. It had been decided that since Mickey and Lisa were going to play the help, that they would get their rooms on the third floor while the others took the second floor. Mickey and Lisa weren't complaining because the third floor rooms were relatively large and properly furnished. The fourth floor was where they'd keep the alien tech and future things and the basement for a home base just in case they have any need to use it as a prison cell for aliens and offices for their Torchwood work. The first floor was filled with different function rooms. There was a ballroom, a large dining room, the servants hall, the kitchen, the pantry, different sitting rooms, a music room, a library, the study, some offices and some bare rooms.

"So how'd we land this. This is more than just a coincidence." Mickey said as they sat in the sitting room overlooking the garden.

Rose who had been reading the letter silently to herself decided to read it out loud for everyone.

_To my dear Rose Tyler,_

_I know you are suspicious by this sudden development. But fear not, for I am a part of the minor branch of the Tyler family. I had long ago lost my children to disease and was on the brink of ending my life when you have arrived to spare me. I fear it will be a long wait for you and your friend my dear Bad Wolf, because you told me yourself that you have waited long. I am sorry to say that you shall take the slow path. I have no other thing to say for I cannot really tell you much. You have not told me anything. The 'correspondence' that had occurred was due to an old friend of mine who knew of your story and had agreed to help. I thank you again for letting me live my life to the fullest._

_Robert Tyler_

The room was silent for awhile as they tried to process what was just said. Everyone deep in thought as they heard the words 'slow path'. To Mickey, Jake and Lisa, it seemed as if it was a death sentence. They were mortals. By the time they reached their time, they would probably already be dead or extremely old. To Rose, Romana and Susan it seemed that there was a way for them to travel through time. Suddenly Tony started crying breaking them out of their thoughts as Susan tried to lull him back to sleep before he woke Angelica up. It was too late as Angelica started crying as well. Just as Lisa was about to rock her to sleep, Rose strode up to Lisa and gently picked her up.

"We might as well just put our things away and see what we can be done tomorrow." Romana said standing up from the chair that she had been sitting on.

Suddenly there were two thuds as two bodies appeared in front of them. One was a man in his thirties, handsome enough. Another was a woman who looked of Asian descent. They were both wearing dark clothes from the twenty first century and both had guns. Mickey and Jake rushed to them with their guns ready. The man groaned as he sat up and the woman stirred awake.

"My head." The woman said as she sat up clutching her head.

"What happened?" The man asked as he looked at the woman.

"That's what we'd like to know." Jake said as he pointed his gun at them. The two strangers quickly turned their heads towards them finally noticing that they were in an unfamiliar environment.

"Woah! Hang on." The man said as he eyed the guns before eyeing the people and their surroundings.

"We'd like to know who you are." Mickey said harshly as both Susan and Rose stepped back. Their hands protectively holding the two children as their cries died down into whimpers. Lisa and Romana stepped in front of the two women.

"I'm Toshiko Sato and this is Owen Harper." Toshiko said quickly paling as the two men's attention were brought to her.

"Alright mate, this isn't funny. Put down those guns. You don't know what you're messing with." The man said with a voice full of authority. Rose and the others just raised their brows at them.

"I hardly think you're in a position to tell us what we know and don't know." Romana said as she walked up in between Mickey and Jake.

Owen scoffed and looked at them with an 'I know more than you do look'. "If you don't put those weapons down then as a member of Torchwood I will be forced to arrest you." He said as the others glanced at each other.

"What Torchwood are you from and from what year?" Rose said with an amused smile.

"Torchwood Three in Cardiff. We're from the year 2007." Toshiko said.

"Hmm, a bit earlier. Than our time. We're from Torchwood One in the year 2011." Susan said loudly as she mused on this little bit of information.

Toshiko and Owen looked at them in shock. "But there is no Torchwood One. It was destroyed during the battle of Canary Wharf in 2006." Owen said. This time it was Rose and the other's turn to look alarmed.

"Hang on. In your time. Are there any zeppelins?" Mickey asked.

"No. Why would there be zeppelins?" Owen asked confused as the others shared another look.

"Is it possible that…" Mickey started before trailing off as she turned around to look at Rose.

"I don't know." Rose replied truthfully. She didn't even want to hope because she knew there was a possibility that it wasn't.

"It might be." Susan said as she faced Rose.

"It is." Romana corrected seriously as everyone turned to look at Rose. Owen and Tosh turned to Rose because they couldn't understand why everyone was looking at her.

"What?" Toshiko asked.

"But how? And why now?" Rose asked her knees feeling weak as she sat down on the cushioned window seat.

"Maybe because we were in danger and it reacted to it. It brought us here to protect us and because of your desire to be with him." Romana explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Owen demanded frustrated.

"Why don't we sit down." Lisa said kindly as Owen and Toshiko did a double take as they finally took notice of her. The two sat down and was silent for a minute.

"Ok let's start." Owen said as he sighed.

"Why don't we properly introduce ourselves first." Rose said as Owen just nodded.

"Ok I'm Rose Marion Tyler but you can call me Rose. I was just a normal nineteen year old shop girl from London back in 2004. I was working late one night when these autons or living plastics attacked me. A man came and rescued me; he grabbed my hand and told me to run. After that I kept seeing him so I did some investigating. It turns out he was a time travelling alien. After I helped him save the earth he asked me to with him and I did. We ran far across the universe and time and along the way he regenerated or changed his face to keep himself from dying and it was all because he saved me. Long story short, we fell in love, were about to get married when Canary Wharf happened and I was stuck on a parallel universe pregnant with a half alien baby. I joined Torchwood One in that universe since my dad was the head of Torchwood. Then a few months ago things went to hell and different alien races invaded planet earth and most of us were wiped out. UNIT decided to end the world's suffering and blew up the planet. We somehow ended up here. Two men met us here and told me that I'd inherited this place. I go by the name Rose Lowell here." Rose said.

"I'm Susan Foreman. I'm an alien. I was part of the alien tech identification and development team. Rose's fiancé is my grandfather." Susan said.

"I'm Romana Advorentular. But right now I'm known as Romana Lowell the sister of Rose's late husband. I was a companion of Rose's fiancé. I was also the last Gallifreyan high time lady president just before Gallifrey was destroyed at the end of the Last Great Time War. I was part of the alien communications department." Romana explained.

"I'm Jake Simmonds or Jacob Simmonds now. I'm pretending to be Rose and Tony's half brother. I was a senior field agent as well as part of the weapons department." Jake said.

"I'm Michael 'Mickey' Smith. I'm Rose's ex. I was a senior field agent and was in the tech department as well." Mickey explained shortly. The gun was on the table in front of him.

"I'm Elizabeth 'Lisa' Hallet. My fiancé Ianto Jones died during the cyberman wars in the parallel universe. We were both working for Torchwood One. I took up a job at the newly established Torchwood One and was placed in Rose's team as a member of the Research Department and as a field agent." Lisa said. Owen and Toshiko both shared looks during her introduction.

"And these two little ones are Anthony 'Tony' Tyler my little brother and Angelica Tyler 'Lowell' my daughter." Rose said gesturing to the two little ones that were asleep on the couch.

"I'm Dr. Owen Harper but just call me Owen. I'm the resident medical expert of Torchwood Three." Owen said. He wasn't sure if he should include the part about Ianto still being alive.

"I'm Dr. Toshiko Sato but you can call me Tosh. I'm the resident weapons development and research expert of Torchwood Three." Tosh said.

"Doctor Sato you said?" Rose asked inspecting her.

"Yes." Tosh said cautiously.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Doctor who did the autopsy on the space pig that crashed into Big Ben in 2005?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am." Tosh said as Rose looked at her happily.

"My fiancé told me about you. He was the man that you met. Tall and big eared." Rose said giving a description of the old Doctor.

"Oh but isn't he old?" Tosh said as Rose and her 'family' laughed.

"He's nine hundred and five I think. Mind you, he's changed his face. He's much younger now." Rose said.

"I wasn't supposed to be on duty that day. It was only because Owen was drunk and unreachable that I had to fill in for him." Tosh explained as Owen shot her a dark look.

"How did we end up here anyway? And where is here?" Owen asked as he took notice of their weird clothing.

"You're in the year 1911 in Farringham. I'm sorry but we're stuck here. We've got no transport home." Rose explained gently.

"What was the last thing you remember doing before ending up here?" Romana questioned the two.

"We were in a house investigating strange disappearances when we passed by this statue of an angel crying. I felt something touch me before I ended up here." Owen said after some thinking.

"Then you've been touched by an angel. A weeping angel that is. They're called lonely mercenaries because when someone looks at them they turn to stone because you can't kill stone. So they have to hide their faces to avoid looking at each other. They're the only ones who'd kill you nicely. They touch you, send you back in time to live the rest of your life and consumes the potential energy that you had." Romana explained.

"Oh" Was all Tosh could say.

"So what now?" Owen asked his fists clenched.

"Now you live your life. Stay here with us and you'll be cared for. After all we need Doctors who knows how to deal with aliens. We can't exactly have someone treating Angelica and finding out that she has two hearts." Susan said with a slight smile.

Tosh and Owen shared a look before Owen sighed "Alright." Rose beamed up at the two happy to have someone else with them just in case of future needs.

They soon started talking about the setting of the house. The attic and the basement would be used for Torchwood purposes, Romana would set up her Tardis in the attic away from prying eyes. They would recruit some more people every time there are any alien encounters and take them to the mansion. Give them housing, teach them about Torchwood and finally their cover would be part of staff. The first floor would be a clinic for Owen and Tosh as they would tag team with each other. Tosh being a 'nurse'. They would be housed in the third floor and the clinic would be specifically for emergencies. I.E. if the village Doctor isn't around. Otherwise Romana's Tardis's clinic can do the trick.

"Hang on a second. What are we naming this Torchwood?" Owen asked confused.

"Hmm... How about Torchwood 4. I know there wasn't any of that in the parallel universe." Rose said after some thought. Both Owen and Tosh looked surprised at the name.

"Well at least we know where it is now." Tosh said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh, well there really was a Torchwood 4 but it disappeared before our time. We didn't even know what happened to it or where it was. We thought it was just a legend. Jack was the one who told us about it." Owen explained.

"Jack?" Rose and Mickey asked at the same time looking at each other. _No, it can't be_.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Our boss." Tosh elaborated as Rose and Mickey just stared wide eyed at them.

"Captain Cheesecake is alive?" Mickey asked in shock.

"Mickey!" Rose said scoldingly.

"How do you know him?" Tosh asked as the others looked on in confusion.

"He travelled with me and my fiancé once. A long time ago. I was under the impression that he was dead." Rose said.

"Well hate to burst your bubble but Jack's immortal." Owen said as Rose stared at him blankly.

"He can't be immortal. Last I checked he was human." Rose replied.

"Well he doesn't know what happened to him either. All he says is that he needs the right kind of Doctor to explain." Owen said looking at them curiously.

"Oh my God!" Rose gasped as tears started pouring down her eyes. "It was me. I made Jack immortal. I remember now. He was just dead on the floor and I didn't want him to be so I reversed his time. But I couldn't control it." She said sobbing. Jake sat down beside Rose and pulled her into a hug as Lisa got up to prepare the food that they had brought with them from the parallel universe. Both Owen and Tosh looked at her as if she was crazy but Susan explained to them the circumstances around Bad Wolf.


	2. Farringham Two Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Summary: Torchwood is gone, Pete's world is dead and Rose is the Bad Wolf who just happens to send her team and the remaining members of her family to the year 1911 in Farringham where Rose inherits the Tyler Mansion. Oh and did I mention Romana and Susan, two time ladies are part of her team. Watch as Rose establishes the legendary Torchwood 4, deals with being a 'Goddess', homeless time ladies, babies, ex boyfriends and suitors all the while trying to find a way to get to the year 2007 and back to the Doctor all without having the help of a fully functioning TARDIS.

* * *

In the two years that Rose Tyler now Lowell had been in Farringham, the number of staff working for Torchwood 4 had grown from four to twelve. All of them disguised as regular household staff and each of them having had an alien encounter. Torchwood 4 had easily become the most efficient and advanced Torchwood of the period surpassing even Torchwood 1. Of course it had become so due to the presence of the brilliant people who had started up Torchwood 4; aka Rose, Romana, Susan, Jake, Mickey, Lisa, Owen and Tosh.

Tosh's cover story was that she had been under Romana's family's care since their trip to Japan where Mr. Lowell's business partner, Mr. Sato, had died. The staff composed of Victor Moore a man on the weapons team and also the resident gardener and his wife Alyssa Moore the woman in charge of tracking alien activity and is the cook. The next was James Sutherland, a man in his late thirties who was employed as a butler and as a field agent.

Then there was Marie Price a young pretty governess and tutor in her early twenties was employed as a governess and tutor for Angelica and Tony as well as being employed as an intelligence officer. Andrew Mason was a young man who had been working as a butler alongside Marie Price. He had been employed as Jake's personal butler and as a field agent who went on missions or 'errands' for Jake.

Samantha Nixon, a middle aged woman who is employed as a maid and as another field agent for Torchwood 4. Another woman employed is Trinity Hawthorn, a woman in her early forties who works as part of the intelligence team as well as being a maid. The next is Noel Walker a man in his early thirties who worked as a butler and as a field agent. Then of course there was Mickey, Lisa, Tosh and Owen. Only Owen and Tosh though, slept in the second floor, the rest slept in the third floor.

The Lowell family was now known around Farringham as a very generous family, lending money to those who needed it, donating to the school, sponsoring children but they were most known for the parties that they threw on occasion. Everyone was always invited and it can be assured that there was always dancing and good food. Susan who had regenerated back into a sixteen year old girl's body had her fair share of suitors as did Romana who was still in her second regeneration. Rose had quite a number of admirers as well but they were kept at bay by her obvious longing for her 'late husband'. Owen was still oblivious to his feelings for Tosh and kept flirting with the women, although more discreet and less obvious.

Angelica was now four years old while Tony was five; both of them were hyperactive little tots who found trouble everywhere but everyone adored them as well. Romana had taken up a job as a language teacher in the school to pass the time, Jake and Rose managed the family fortune and the publishing company the late Tyler elder started as well as investing in companies that they knew would become successful. After all, they needed every penny they could get so they could keep that Torchwood going. Susan spent her time in the village or going to social events in nearby towns looking for anything that was alien related; with her was Lisa who went as her chaperone and as her personal maid. Mickey was the head of the staff.

On April the 2nd 1913, Mickey Smith can be found walking into the village having just finished his duties in the mansion. Not that he had much to do really. He had just passed the school when three women exited the school premises. One of them, a red headed woman in her thirties, was obviously a part of the teaching staff of the school, the other two were maids. One was a woman named Jenny who Mickey knew well as a maid who had been working for the school for years, the other was a young pretty dark skinned woman who reminded him of Adeola from Torchwood One. Both the red head and the dark skinned maid were obviously new because he didn't know them.

Jenny led the two on the way to the village and turned her head and spotted Mickey.

"Oh! Mr. Smith!" Jenny exclaimed. She knew that the Lowell's paid better than the school and that the staff was treated with respect and as part of the family so the household staff at the school addressed them with respect.

"Morning Jenny. Ladies." Mickey said nodding to them "On your way to the village?" Mickey asked politely, his accent gone and transformed into that of a proper gentleman it was something that he had picked up after living in the Mansion in the parallel universe for so long, Rose and Jackie had lost their accent as well. Having it replaced with that found in someone well educated and had lived in high society.

"Yes Mr. Smith. I'm on my way to show Ms. Noble and Martha around the village." Jenny said indicating to the two women with her.

"It's Michael, Jenny." Mickey said before he turned to the two women.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Michael Smith, I work at Tyler Mansion." He said at the two women. Who instantly knew he was a butler.

"I'm Donna Noble, I'm the new librarian at the school and this is Martha Jones, she came with me and my brother as a maid for the school." Donna said.

"Well I hope you find Farringham pleasant Miss Noble, Miss Jones." He said pausing for a bit before continuing "might I escort you ladies to the village?" he asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Martha said after sharing a look with Donna. The foursome took off into the village with Mickey giving them a tour. They had reached the Red Robin, the pub that Mickey and the others had eaten at when they first got there.

"MICKEY!" Two high pitched childish voices screamed as the sound of two sets of little feet could be heard coming closer. Mickey and the others turned to the source of the sound to find a little girl with wavy curly hair and brown eyes and a little boy with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes running towards Mickey, within a few moments Mickey was knocked to the ground as the two children tackled him.

"Miss Angelica, Master Anthony who are you with?" Mickey said breathlessly at the two.

"Uncle Jake!" The two cried happily as a young blonde man appeared chuckling and clutching three brown packages.

"Master Simmonds I take it this was your idea." Mickey said as the two children got off of him and Jake helped Mickey up. Jenny watched them amused as Martha and Donna looked confused.

"Yes, sorry. Just couldn't refuse." Jake replied laughing.

"Master Simmonds, this is Miss Donna Noble, the new librarian at the school and Miss Martha Jones, the new maid at the school." Mickey said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I'm Jacob Simmonds. This is my brother Anthony Tyler and my niece Angelica Lowell." Jake said.

"Your brother? But you don't share the same last name." Donna said confused.

"I'm his half-brother. Our sister, Rose Lowell, is the owner of Tyler Mansion. My sister-in-law Romana works as the language teacher at the school and my other niece Susan Foreman is out riding." Jake explained.

"Oh" was all Donna could say.

"Might I enquire as to what you were doing here Michael?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"I was just out for a stroll when I ran into these ladies and had decided to give them a tour Sir." Mickey replied.

"Well if you're done I would like to invite Miss Noble to the Mansion. Introduce her to Rose, she might like the company. I daresay, having just Romana and Joan keeping her company isn't that good for her." Jake replied, wanting to do anything to keep Rose's mind away from the Doctor. She had been broody lately and he didn't know how to cope.

With that the group took off with Angelica and Tony clutching Mickey's hand as he talked with Martha. Donna and Jenny talked every once in awhile as they headed for the school to drop Martha and Jenny off. When they were approaching the school they heard the whine of a horse and turned to see a beautiful chestnut colored stallion approaching. Perched on top was a beautiful young woman who looked to be about seventeen. She had long auburn colored hair and hazel eyes; she also had a thin frame with just the right amount of curves. She was wearing a light blue and gold embroidered riding outfit. Her hair was tied back into a bun to show off her pretty face.

"Hello Uncle Jacob." The girl said politely stopping by them.

"Hello Susan. This is Miss Donna Noble and Miss Martha Jones. They're new around here." Jake said introducing them. Susan gave a quick hello and a smile.

"I see you have found a new companion for aunty." Susan said with a playful smile while Martha and Donna shared a look at the word companion.

"Oh come now, you make it sound like your aunt is so old Miss Foreman." Mickey said.

"I daresay I wouldn't repeat that to her if I were you. You know she might just take that as an idea to help her isolate herself." Jake said as they reached the school and bade Jenny and Martha good bye. Mickey taking Martha's hand and kissing it while the others looked on in amusement as Martha flushed and stuttered out a goodbye.

The group then took off into the path leading to the mansion. When Donna saw the mansion she gasped at the sight.

"Oh this is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she took in the lush flowers, the beautiful mansion and the welcoming feel of it all.

The household staff bustled around doing their daily routines. Noel approached them and took the horse as soon as Susan was off. When they entered the house Donna felt her eyes grow bigger at the sight of the grand interior. Trinity took their coats as Marie took the children to get them washed up. James approached Jake and took the packages.

"Where's Rose?" Jake asked James.

"She's in her suite sir." James replied before giving a curt bow and leaving.

"Come along Donna, I'll show you to my sister." Jake said as he led her and Susan to the second floor. Mickey had gone up to the fourth floor to check on something.

Jake stopped at the very last room in the hall. It had beautifully carved double doors with golden colored door handles. Jake knocked twice and listened as Rose allowed them to enter.

"Rosie, I want you to meet Miss Donna Noble." Jake said cheerfully as Rose looked up from the book she had been reading on the window seat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rose said striding towards them. She greeted Jake and Susan with a kiss before sending them off and ushering Donna in. Donna felt her jaw drop at the extravagance of the suite.

"I'm Rose Lowell." Rose said as she led Donna towards one of the couches in the sitting area. Donna turned to the beautiful young woman who led her with such a dignified grace that high born ladies seem to exude.

Once Donna was seated she looked around for any sign that there was a husband in the picture and found none. She bit her lip. It was taboo at the time for a woman to have a child unwed.

"Miss Noble" Rose started cutting Donna from her thoughts.

"Donna. Please call me Donna." Donna cut in as Rose smiled. Donna had to admit that she was even more beautiful when she was smiling.

"Donna, I'm sorry if my brother had forced you here. You needn't have come. I'm alright. He's just worried about me." Rose said as Donna shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I wanted to meet you. If I might ask, why was he so worried?" Donna asked as a knock was heard and Rose answered automatically with an 'enter'.

Samantha entered with a tray of tea and biscuits and set them at the table in front of them.

"Thank you Samantha." Rose said warmly as the maid smiled and curtsied before exiting the room.

"My brother's worried because he seems to think that I'm locking myself up in this mansion. Despite the fact that I do go out on occasion. But I suppose he has cause to be worried. Despite the advances of the men from the village, I find that I hadn't been able to look at any man since my husband…" Rose said trailing of at the end as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Donna said sincerely but awkwardly.

"No. It's ok. It was a long time ago." Rose said. Rose then decided to steer the conversation away from the current topic.

"So tell me about yourself Donna Noble." Rose said as she leaned forward.

"Well… Um… I grew up in Nottingham. My parents are Sylvia Verity Noble and Sydney Noble. My mother was a nurse and my dad was a watchmaker. I have a brother who's also just started working at the school as a history professor. His name's Jonathan Noble. He's skinnier than a rat and can give you a paper cut." Donna said before she realized what she had said and blushed as she mentally scolded herself because proper ladies in this time didn't say such things.

"Oh I like you Donna Noble!" Rose exclaimed before she started laughing. Her hair which was let down flowing as a breeze from the open window entered the room and Donna was stunned at how ethereal she seemed. She had a calming and peaceful aura about her that was shrouded in innocence but there was also something there, pain and loneliness and a darkness that said that she had seen things, horrible things and a wisdom to her that was something like the Doctor. She briefly considered matching the Doctor or Jonathan Noble with Rose before shaking her head. It would only end in pain and the Doctor might not really recover from losing another Rose. And Rose... well... She's already lost one husband, she didn't need to lose another.

Rose assessed the woman in front of her. There was just something about her that seemed to call to her. But she shook those thoughts out of her head. The past two years the Bad Wolf had been showing itself more and more. Recently it had reacted to Romana, Susan and Angelica. It bathed them in a glowing golden light before disappearing. Romana had told her later on that the time lord essences that the three time ladies possessed was for some reason being masked by the Bad Wolf. This in turn made Rose feel a bit weaker as if it was draining her strength. She had even gotten sick on occasion due to the use of her powers and nothing Owen and Tosh prescribed seemed to work. Romana had explained that it was because her body was still adjusting, she had then gone on to explain that the Bad Wolf might have sensed something that was dangerous to the time ladies and had thus hidden them.

* * *

AN: A mansion can't function with just two staff members that's why the staff is so much bigger here. Since Donna and the Doctor were mistaken for siblings once I decided to make that their cover. I also decided that Donna would be friends with Rose and would have mixed feelings about the match making the two of them at the start. Romana works at the school so the Torchwood team visit regularly.

Also, thanks to all those who reviewed and put this story on alert. I'm sorry if the chapter is too short for your liking.


End file.
